solo di que si
by Ledy Cullen
Summary: No lo entendía… él no era la persona que yo conocía, la persona que aborrecía, parecía como si todo este tiempo hubiera llevado una máscara y frente a mis ojos, esta se cayó. ¿qué se hace con un corazon confundido? ¿lo ignoras o te dejas llevar?
1. prologo

Declaimer: los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, pero el fic fue creado por mí.

Prologo

-Bella espera!!!-escuche su voz a lo lejos, mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, en el fondo sabía que era un intento inútil, el era más rápido que yo y podría alcanzarme si se lo proponía, pero ignore ese pensamiento e incluso el ardor que sentía en la garganta por el esfuerzo que realizaba, intentando escaparme de él, de sus engaños, de sus falsas promesas y de todo lo referente a él, era un total engaño, un falso, un manipulador, un mentiroso y sobre todo el más cobarde de todos. Pero la culpa era mía y solamente mía, todos sabíamos cómo era, pero mis tontas esperanzas me traicionaron diciéndome que debía creer en él y lo hice, seguí a mi corazón y nuevamente salí lastimada.

Empecé a jadear en busca de aire, no sentía las piernas y la cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas, pero era lo menos importante para mí en estos momentos, solo quería dejar todo atrás, dejarlo a él atrás, como se encontraba en estos momentos, aunque a poco distancia, pero atrás y que no volviera a estar junto a mí, no mas, esto era peor que el remordimiento de conciencia de un criminal, esta situación era más tortuosa, como una operación pero sin anestesia.

Cruce la calle sin darle importancia a lo autos, por un segundo pensé que ser atropellada sería la solución a todos mi problemas, el pensamiento se desvaneció en cuanto puse el primer pie en la acera de la cuadra siguiente, el salto hizo que me desequilibrara, pero logre continuar corriendo. El claxon de un auto y el espantoso sonido del frenado en seco de un auto hicieron que me detuviera y esta vez el piso mojado hizo de las suyas, caí al piso y en un movimiento seguido logre ver hacía atrás, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al atisbar lo que estaba pasando, en definitiva si estaba equivocada al pensar que la vida no podía ser más injusta, en definitiva si podía.


	2. Recuerdos

Declaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es algo mío

**Recuerdos**

Hoy cumplía un año desde que deje atrás Albuquerque, un año desde que deje a mi mejor amiga, deje mi casa donde permanecían los pocos recuerdos que quedaban de mi infancia con Charlie, antes de marcharse, deje a mis abuelos y también a mi ex mejor amigo y novio. La verdad es que a él no lo extrañaba, pero sentía tanta nostalgia del lugar que fue mi hogar por muchos años y ahora estaba a meses de graduarme en Phoenix.

Aún recuerdo la conversación que tuve con mama antes de mudarme a esta ciudad

_-Sera lo mejor Bella, conseguí un trabajo de gerente comercial, nos ira mejor allá – dijo en tono maternal, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto_

_- Pero es que, en serio quiero quedarme, allá no conocemos a nadie, no tenemos a nadie, los abuelos viven acá y tienes un buen trabajo. Además no puedo dejar a Charlotte es mi mejor amiga y esta casa… es nuestra casa – dije tratando de calmarme, no podía dejar que el pánico me invadiera_

_-Bella, tienes que entenderme, es lo mejor, yo crecí allá la ciudad es muy bonita, además podrás hacerte nuevas amigas y estaremos bien. Compraremos una linda casa, más linda que esta._

_-mamá, esta es mi casa, yo no quiero otra, además papa….él podría…- desde que Charlie se fue cuando tenía 5 años, siempre supe que no volvería, o por lo menos eso trataba de meterme a la cabeza, aunque siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día volvería y se quedara con nosotros. Aunque hayan pasado 12 años, la idea de que vuelva y no nos encuentre me aterraba_

_-Isabella Swam tu sabes muy bien que él no volverá, me lo dejó bien claro cuando se fue, él está lejos yo sé que tú lo entiendes, así que no nos quedaremos por espéralo. Ve empacando tus cosas, está decidido, nos iremos a Phoenix- dijo usando su tono de orden, así que no dije más, ella odiaba hablar de Charlie, en el fondo le dolía, él nos amaba y aun así nos abandonó por su trabajo, yo lo odiaba por eso, pero lo extrañaba más que a nada, me hacía falta. _

El timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase me trajo de nuevo al presente, me di cuenta que seguía en Literatura y que tenía que ir a clases de Cálculo. Suspire ante los recuerdos que aun rondaban mi cabeza y empecé a recoger mis cosas para dirigirme a mi siguiente clase. Cuando entre al salón vi a Catherine, una de mis mejores amigas. Somos cuatro Catherine, Jessica, Ángela y yo, nos conocimos en la cafetería y desde entonces somos buenas amigas. Le salude con la mano y me senté en mi sitio, un puesto adelante del de ella, y seguí con mis recuerdos.

Era increíble que rápido pasaba el tiempo, nunca olvidaría los ojos vidriosos de Charlie cuando me dijo que se iría, me hubiera gustado saber que hubiera hecho si se enteraba que mi ex novio me engaño con otra, seguro lo hubiera matado.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, hubiera sido muy gracioso ver su reacción. Suspire con nostalgia, sí que me hacía falta. Después de todo este año no había sido malo, la verdad es que conocer a mis amigas, fue increíble, la paso tan bien con ellas y mi mama está feliz con el nuevo trabajo que tiene.

Un papel se deslizo por mi cabello que lo tenía sujetado a un costado. Los desdoble e inmediatamente reconocí la letra de Katy

Bella que es lo que pasa, te noto muy distraída…

Leí la nota muy detenidamente, no tenía ganas de responderle, mis ánimos no estaban muy en alto que se diga

_No tengo nada y tampoco estoy distraída, solo tengo un poco de sueño, no dormí muy bien anoche_

Doble el papel y disimuladamente puse mi mano en mi espalda para que ella pudiera tomar el papel. A los pocos segundos el mismo papel volvió a deslizarse por mi cabello

Si claro, cuando entraste tenías una cara de no saber ni donde estas parada, te conozco y estoy segura que ni siquiera escuchaste el último chiste tonto del profesor

Nuestro profesor solía hacer chistes que nadie entendía y con lo distraída que estaba no logre escuchar ninguno. Con el ceño fruncido trate de inventarme algo que decirle. No me gustaba hablar mucho de mis sentimientos.

_Ok, no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando el profesor, es que la verdad me siento muy cansada, anoche tuve pesadillas y como te dije no dormí bien. _

Lo sabía, bien pues te tengo buenas noticias este viernes hay fiesta, Alice me invito ayer y es la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Edward ya que en el instituto es una misión imposible, hable con las chicas y pues no podrán porque el lunes tienen que presentar un trabajo juntas, así que seremos solas tu y yo!!! Que dices?

_La verdad es que no me parece una buena idea, ese no es nuestro ambiente Katy, además si crees que es un misión imposible hablarle aquí a Edward imagínate en una fiesta!!!!!!_

Por favor!!! No seas pesimista, sé que lograre hablarle además, no solo es él, también nos podremos divertir nosotras, habrán chicos lindos si????????

Suspire- era muy difícil darle una negativa a Catherine, sabía que me estaría rogando hasta el día de la fiesta.

_Katy por favor, porque no salimos a otro lado o hacemos otra cosa, todo menos a esa fiesta, no es nuestro sitio. Además sé que todo es por Edward, todavía no lo entiendo cómo te puede gustar una persona tan arrogante como él, es un vanidoso, hijito de papa y además que escuchamos varios rumores de que juega con las mujeres es un completo IDIOTA_

No le digas tan feo… estoy segura que son solo rumores o bueno solo sé que anda con Tanya, pero andan en una onda free, así que él puede hacer lo que quiera. 

_Si claro, los típicos amigos con derecho, ves lo que te digo, tipos como el no sirven Katy, no es por mala, pero deberías buscarte otro_

Si mal no recuerdo Bella, tú también estuviste con uno chico parecido, así que son parecidos, NO CRITIQUES. Entonces, cuál es tu tipo ideal? 

_Pero ya te dije que era mi mejor amigo, y ya no quiero hablar de él… mi tipo ideal??....definitivamente no está en este instituto… me gustan las personas tiernas _

Jacob….es sexy y tierno a la vez….seguro te gusta el

_Noo….bueno la verdad es que lo preferiría mil veces a él que a Edward, aunque son amigos, y se parecen, creo que Jacob es mejor_

Lo sabía…te gusta Jacob 

Estaba a punto de responderle, cuando el timbre de salida sonó, arrugue el papel y me puse a guardar mis cosas.

-Jacob….-dijo Katy a mi oído. Hice una mueca ante la idea, Jacob no me gustaba

-Cállate – le dije con el ceño fruncido mientas me colgaba la mochila al hombro y cogía el papel arrugado para botarlo en un basurero

- Esta bien, no te presionare – dijo soltando unas risitas mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco – ¿vaya nuevo celular?

-Sí- dije haciendo una mueca

-y que paso con tu celular antibombas

-Bueno pues se murió y mi ma me dio este, la verdad no me gusta, me parece muy costos el otro era mejor se caía y seguía vivo- dije con nostalgia

-Dramática, a mí me gusta. Bueno iremos a la fiesta ¿verdad? – pregunto mientras salíamos del salón rumbo a la cafetería

- mmm lo pensare – dije mientras mi mente ya estaba buscando una excusa para no ir, se la diría día antes, así evitaría las suplicas de mi amiga, el resto de los días que faltaban para la fiesta.

-Esa es mi amiga!!!- dijo abrazando me. Levante las manos para tratar de abrazarla también y el papel que tenía en manos cayó al suelo. Me agache para poder levantarlo pero alguien lo pateo mandándolo nuevamente al aula. Resople por lo bajo y me enderece para ir en busca del tonto papel.

-Que haces Bella?

-Nuestro papel se me cayó y lo patearon. Voy por el

-Déjalo, ya lo recogerá el conserje.

-Está bien – dije volviendo la mirada a mi amiga dejando atrás al papel y percatándome de quienes estaban atrás de nosotras – Atrás de nosotras esta tu amor – dije sonriendo. Ella miro de soslayo hacia tras por unos segundos.

-También el tuyo- dijo riendo, yo puse los ojos en blanco y me uní a sus risas mientras nos dirigíamos la cafetería.

(Edward)

-Así que Alice hará una fiesta este viernes

-así es Jake…e invito a todo el mundo, está muy emocionada, le costó mucho convencer a papa.

-Te creo, tu papa es muy serio y la verdad es que era una pena tener una casa tan grande como la tuya y no poder hacer nada…pobre Alice..- dijo en tono muy teatral. Yo me rei ante el tono que uso

-Ya no seas payaso- dije mientras cruzábamos la puerta del salón, camino a la cafetería. Tenía la sensación de estar olvidando algo. Mi libro –Demonios, mi libro – dije dando media vuelta hacia mi asiento. El salón estaba completamente vacío.

-Diablos Ed donde tienes la cabeza??, seguro estás pensando en Tanya

-Envidia??- dije tomando mi libro. Mientras lo guardaba en mi mochila, vi un papel arrugado bajo mi asiento y me agache para recogerlo.

-Si claro, aunque no puedo negar que está muy BUENA, prefiero a Leah. Qué haces?

-Nada – dije metiendo el papel dentro de mi mochila, sentía la curiosidad de saber que decía en ese papel – Jacob sabes que prefieres a Reenesme.

-Claro que no, solo me llama la atención ella tiene una actitud diferente, es linda – dijo con un tono soñador. Era obvio que le gustaba. – Pero Leah es sexy.

Nuestras risas inundaron el salón ante el comentario realizado por mi amigo

-Está bien Casanova, vámonos que tengo hambre

(Bella)

No sabía cómo me había dejado convencer de acompañar a Catherine a esa fiesta, pero tenía que inventar algo rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ya eran casi las 6, la preocupación recién empezaba a hacer efecto en mí, ¿qué rayos haríamos dos chicas como nosotras en una fiesta de esos niños mimados y populares?, solo tenía 2 horas antes de que Catherine viniera a recogerme, y a mi mente no se le ocurría nada, absolutamente nada y lo peor de todo era que no tenía nada, absolutamente nada apropiado para ponerme.

-ni modo – dije en un suspiro- tendré que ir

Me di una ducha rápida y escogí mis jeans favoritos, mis zapatillas y una blusa negra. Me vestí con mucha paciencia, y desgano, realmente no quería ir, estaba cepillando mi cabello, cuando el claxon del auto de Katy sonó dos veces.

Me puse un poco de perfume y baje corriendo las gradas, le puse el pestillo a la puerta y subí al auto de mi loca amiga.

-Hola Bella- dijo muy animada y poniendo en marcha su auto

-hola Katy

-lista para pasarla bien, bailar mucho y conocer muchos chicos?

-Solo concéntrate en conducir hasta la casa de los Cullen – suspire- No, definitivamente no, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acepte ir contigo-dije en un tono normal, no quería hacerle sentir tan mal

-esa es la actitud bella- dijo entre risitas- vamos bella es mi oportunidad para hablar con Edward- dijo ahora en un tono más serio

-Creo que todo lo que hablo es para las paredes, ya te dije que tipos como el no valen la pena- dije en tono de reproche

-hay bella, tengo bien en cuenta lo que me dijiste, pasa que siento que en el fondo él es una persona única, sensible y diferente al resto de sus amigos.

-Por favor, una persona es lo que es y no hay más. Ni Jacob que es el mariscal de campo, más lindo e igual de tonto y mimado que los otros llegara a ser eso que quieres.

-solo porque es más lindo te gusta Jacob-dijo en un tono acusador

-No me gusta, simplemente pienso que está mejor que Edward. El chico que me gusta es diferente a todos esos- dije con palabras soñadoras

-Y luego yo soy la de las falsas ilusiones no?- dijo seguido de unas risitas- pero te vuelvo a repetir que tu ex era un chico basquetbolista no?

- Si, acepte estar con el porqué era un buen amigo y aunque no estaba tan enamorada de él, acepte ser su novia y luego el bien infeliz me engaño a los dos meses. No fue tan doloroso, el hecho de ser engañada, sino que, no podía creer que alguien que te dice que te ama con todo su ser, se dé la vuelta y te engañe con la primera chica que encuentra, y peor si antes fue tu amigo y pensabas que lo conocías. Pero bueno de los errores se aprende, lo pensare dos veces antes de estar con alguien.

-Sí lo sé, me acuerdo lo que te hizo y en especial recuerdo lo mucho que tuve que rogarte para que me cuentes lo que paso, pero a veces es bueno arriesgarse, uno nunca sabe lo que podría pasar, y ese tonto no sabe de lo que se perdió.

Me quede callada ante sus palabras, arriesgarme de nuevo, bueno sé que lo haría, pero sería con un muchacho verdadero… no con un cabeza hueca. Como todos los futbolistas, basquetbolistas, todos esos deportistas que se creen lo máximo, pero el miedo de ser engañada aún estaba ahí, así que estar con alguien era un asunto no atrayente.

-Y que técnicas de seducción usar hoy con tu romero

-jajaja, y ese cambio de tema?- dijo notando rápido mi intención de eludirla, mi amiga no era tonta- bueno, no lo sé todavía, pero algo se me ocurrirá de eso estoy segura

-mmm, pues buena suerte- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

-bien, ya llegamos.

**holaaaa. este es el primer capitulo de mi historia, espero que les guste. **

**Bueno una aclaracion, en los capitulos habran partes de Edward para que pueden enter lo que pase, por la mente de el y sucesos que pasaran en el futuro**

**LEDY.  
**


	3. Un encuentro inesperado

Declaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es invención mia :-D

Encuentro inesperado

La fiesta estuvo de lo más aburrida y la verdad eso no me sorprendió, ya me lo esperaba. La casa de los Cullen estaba repleta, medio instituto asistió a la fiesta organizada por Alice.

Seguía sentada en el mismo lugar ya más de dos horas desde la última vez que fui por un refresco a la mesa de bebidas. Katy seguía bailando con su compañero de la clase de historia. Era muy gracioso ver sus intentos de acercarse bailando hasta Edward, lamentablemente siempre terminaban empujándola junto con su pareja hasta el final de la fila formada por los bailarines en la pista. Supuse que la pareja de Katy tampoco formaba parte del grupo de los "niños mimados" ya que se notaba en la expresión de su cara lo incomodo que se encontraba antes de que lleguemos y lo saludemos.

Mire mi reloj, ya era la 1:30. Respire profundo antes de levantarme y dirigirme hacia Katy, quería irme, empezaba a tener sueño y si me quedaba más tiempo terminaría dormida en un sillón. Pase por medio de los bailarines, cuando alguien me tomo del brazo. Me di la vuelta inmediatamente.

-Quieres bailar?- me dijo un chico rubio, su cara me era familiar, pero estaba segura de que nuca había cruzado palabra alguna con el- eh, lo siento pero ya me voy

-Está bien, al menos dime tu nombre

-Bella

-Michael – dijo mientras me daba la vuelta, para continuar mí camino – Chau Micha…

Sentí como un líquido bajaba por mi cuello hasta los pies. Vi un vaso caer al piso y levante la vista para ver de quien se trataba. Era Jacob

-Lo siento mucho, perdón, perdón, no te vi – Todos los que estaban alrededor se empezaron a reír por lo ocurrido, incluidos el chico que acompañaba a Jacob y Michael. Salvo Jacob.

-Está bien Jacob, no importa – dije en un tono bastantes hostil, más de lo que quería

-Enserio lo siento...Bella verdad? – dijo mientras yo asentía – Si quieres le puedo decir a Alice que te preste una blusa, así podrás seguir bailando y si quieres bailamos – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Esas palabras me tomaron desprevenida, nunca me imaginé bailar con él – eh... no, está bien Jake, ya me estaba por ir, así que no te preocupes

-Pero si es temprano…..bueno enserio, lo siento mucho

-Vamos a bailar Jake – dijo Leah abrazándolo por detrás – por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo acá. Jacob arrugo la frente antes el comentario de su novia y fueron a bailar.

_Bruja, _dije para mis adentros. Me acerque hasta Katy y decidí hablarle

-ehhh…Katy- dije titubeante, estaba segura que no sería nada fácil convencerla de irnos

-Hay Bella….- dijo mirando y agarrándome de los hombros- no sabes, acabo de cruzar una mirada muy significativa con Edward…ahí fue increíble, hasta sonrió, estoy segura que me sacara a bailar.

-Me alegro mucho – toda esperanza de convencerla de irnos se desvaneció – pero ya es la 1:30 y quiero ir me

-Pero Bella es temprano… no nos podemos ir ahora y menos ahora que Edward meee…Por qué estas mojada?- dijo enarqueaba las cejas

- Es por eso que me quiero ir…tengo frio

-Te caíste sobre la mesa de bebidas? – dijo riendo. Su comentario no me gusto, supuse que era lo más obvio para ella. Siempre me caía.

-que graciosa… bueno payasita nos vamos?

-Por favor Bella una hora más, solo una – Suplico mientras yo negaba, no quería permanecer ni un minuto más ahí.

-Entonces te parece si llamo a Reené para que me recoja, enserio me quiero ir y no quiero arruinarte la diversión – dije con el tono más amable que pude, no quería que piense que me enojaría con ella

-Bellaa…- dijo con la preocupación marcada en su rostro – Está bien vámonos.

-No, por favor quédate Katy…. divierte te, sabes que soy una aburrida

-Está bien, perdón Bella pero enserio quiero seguir bailando y a ver si consigo hablar con él

-No te preocupes, está todo bien, perdona me tu a mí por dejarte, y te deseo mucha suerte, nos vemos el lunes – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Me encamine hacia la puerta principal de la casa de los Cullen, al llegar ahí saque mi celular para llamar a Reené. Lo pensé por un segundo y decide guardarlo de nuevo, no quería molestarla, seguramente estaría durmiendo. Recordé que la avenida estaba a pocas calles de aquí, ahí podría tomar un taxi.

Una suave brisa recorría el lugar, recorrí los distintos autos aparcados en frente la casa, logre ver una pareja de jóvenes muy entretenidos apoyados en uno de los autos, no les di importancia y seguí con mi camino. La luz de los postes alumbraba tenuemente las calles, todo estaba muy callado. Después de la tercera cuadra logre ver la avenida, seguí caminando, frotándome ligeramente los brazos, empezaba a sentir mucho frio y la blusa empapada no ayudaba.

-Dame todo lo que tengas – grito una voz grave detrás de mí, haciendo que me dé la vuelta involuntariamente. Enseguida logre atisbar el cuchillo que sostenía firmemente en una mano. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, quise correr pero las piernas no me respondían. Quede totalmente paralizada.

-Dame tu celular o te mato – volvió a gritar el hombre. Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar y pude sentir como la adrenalina se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo. No podía entregar mi celular, no eran ni dos semanas que lo tenía y le había costado mucho a Reené.

-Yo…yo no tengo – fue lo único que pude decir

-No seas idiota, dame tu celular si no quieres morir – volvió a gritarme acercándose más a mí, automáticamente retrocedí los mismos pasos que él había realizado.

El hombre sonrió ante mi reacción y avanzo nuevamente con el cuchillo apuntando en mi dirección. Yo empecé a retroceder involuntariamente, para mantenerme alejada de mí asaltante. Choque contra la pared a los dos pasos y alce la vista. No tenía escapatoria y él también lo sabía. Ya era tarde para entregar lo que tenía.

-Niña tonta – susurro a escasos centímetros de mí.

(Edward)

Las calles estaban totalmente vacías y la brisa que soplaba dejaba frescura en el ambiente. Era relajante, definitivamente mucho mejor que seguir dentro de la fiesta con Tanya. Su actitud de seductora irresistible me tenía harto, la verdad es que ya era aburrido verla hacer sus tonterías. Sonreí al recordar su expresión cuando le dije que saldría a caminar, definitivamente no se esperaba que la deje sola en la fiesta de mi hermana, pero estaba seguro que encontraría compañía rápido, muy rápido.

Seguí caminando cerrando los ojos, tratando de olvidar todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza, el instituto, Tanya, mi familia…todo. Levante la vista para ver que no haya ningún obstáculo frente mío, cuando vi un hombre acorralando una chica, apresure el paso para poder ver de más cerca y cerciorarme de lo que estaba pasando. Logre atisbar el cuchillo en la mano del hombre y a la chica entre él y la pared. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí lo más rápido que pude y logre taclear al hombre por un costado. Ambos caímos al piso con un sonido sordo, inmediatamente me incorpore y logre patearle en la cara, el asaltante intento reaccionar, e inmediatamente volví a patearle en la cara. El hombre quedó botado en el piso, no se movía, me acorde de la chica y me di la vuelta. Seguía pegada a la pared, con los ojos bien abiertos, sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

-Cuidado…- grito débilmente y automáticamente me di la vuelta. Un dolor punzante surco mi pómulo y caí al piso. Logre ver al tipo directamente a la cara, se acercó rápidamente para darme otro golpe, logre esquivarlo y pude aplicar una llave haciéndolo caer al piso de cara. Esta vez quedo inconsciente por la caída, pero podía reaccionar. Di un paso hacia la desconocida y la tome del brazo en dirección a mi casa, corrimos durante dos cuadras, ella no dijo nada, simplemente corrió agarrada a mí. Pare para ver que el tipo no nos persiguiera. No venia nadie, mire a la chica que se encontraba a mí lado, respiraba agitadamente.

- Estas bien? – le pregunte mirándola directamente. En ese instante su cara me resulto muy familiar, pero no lograba recordar de donde

-Si – dijo en un susurro mirándome directamente también. Su voz también me resulto familiar

-No te hizo nada verdad?

-No

-Me alegro – dije en un suspiro – Se puede saber qué hacías sola en ese lugar? – dije en tono de reproche, no quería ni imaginarme que hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado por ahí.

- Yo… yo- fue lo único que dijo

-Te imaginas que te habría hecho ese tipo, acaso estás loca – Seguramente lo estaba, caminar sola de noche era muy peligroso

- Es que….

-Es que, qué? – dije un tanto molesto. Ella no dijo nada, empezó a respirar agitadamente de nuevo. _Que idiota, ella asustada y yo le grito_, dije para mis adentros

-Lo siento, no debí hablarte así, pero ese hombre pudo haberte lastimado si yo..

-Tienes razón – dijo interrumpiéndome – Se supone que tenía que irme con mi amiga después de la fiesta en tu casa, pero me aburrí y decidí ir a la avenida por un taxi y luego ese hombre….

-Estabas en mi casa? – dije un tanto sorprendido

-Sí… Alice nos invitó – dijo titubeante. Entonces la recordé, ella era Isabella Swan, compartíamos algunas clases en el instituto.

-Isabella verdad?

-Bella – me corrigió

-Bella....- repetí en un susurro- Bueno, será mejor que te lleve a casa

-qué me lleves a casa – preguntó extrañada.

-Sí, no pensaras irte caminando otra vez verdad? – dije a modo de juego, quería que se siente más tranquila. No respondió.

-Bueno, vamos por mi auto – dije caminando hacia mi casa. Mire dereojo para ver si me seguía y sí ella caminaba tras mío.

-Espera me acá, voy por las llaves – dije llegando al porche de mi cada. Ella asintió y se sentó en la primera grada. Estaba un poco pálida así que le tendí mi chaqueta y di media vuelta u entre a la casa.

-Edward dónde estabas? – la voz de Tanya me tomo desprevenido, no esperaba tener que volverla a ver esta noche.

-Afuera – mentí

-No me mientas, salí afuera y no estabas – dijo pasando sus manos por mi rostro. Sentí un leve dolor cuando toco mi pómulo golpeado. Me aparte haciendo una leve mueca

-Sabes, tengo que ir a dejar algo, cuando vuelva hablamos – dije dando media vuelta, dirigiéndome a recoger las llaves de mi auto.

(Bella)

Me apoye en su auto, un flameante volvo plateado y respire profundo. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado, me parecía una pesadilla y esperaba despertar pronto. Pero por más que pasaban los minutos no pasaba nada, no despertaba.

La cara del hombre que estuvo a punto de asaltarme aparecía una y otra vez, me abrase a mí misma y trate de convencerme de que ya había pasado, pero los recuerdos pasaban una y otra vez como una cinta de película. De repente la cara de Edward ocupo toda mi mente, no podía creer que me haya salvado. Las escenas de la pelea que tuvo pasaron otra vez por mi cabeza y en especial el golpe que recibió Edward. Me incorpore un tanto aturdida, tenía que olvidar lo que paso.

-nos vamos – dijo Edward, su voz me tomo desprevenida. El me miro un tanto confundido. Se acercó hasta mí y me abrió la puerta. Lo mire extrañada, eso tampoco me lo esperaba.

-no vas a entrar? –

-Si – dije entrando a su auto. Todo el camino a mi casa lo recorrimos en silencio, no sabía que decirle. Solo esperaba llegar de una vez.

-Acá es – le dije viendo mi casa desde la venta. El aparco el auto y lo apago

-Dime una cosa, por qué no la esperaste a tu amiga?

-No lo sé – dije encogiéndome de hombros

-mmmm, bueno ten más cuidado la próxima vez…Bella – El sonido de su voz retumbo en mi cabeza, sentí una sensación extraña recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-Gracias- dándome la vuelta para mirarlo – enserio gracias, no sé cómo agradecerte, todo lo que hiciste esta noche

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo desviando la mirada

-Me salvaste, tengo mucho que agradecerte…nos vemos – dije saliendo del auto, el viento hizo que el olor de su chaqueta hizo que recordara que la tenía puesta, volví a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto – tu chaqueta – dije sacándome la. Olía tan bien

-No…Quédatela, me la das el lunes – dijo mirándome nuevamente

-Está bien, hasta el lunes – dije saliendo nuevamente del auto. No sé por qué acepte quedarme con su chaqueta, probablemente el olor me dejo hipnotizada. Me bote a mi cama estaba tan cansada, esta noche había sido la más extraña de mi vida, a los pocos minutos ya me sentía entre la conciencia ya la inconciencia, una parte por el cansancio y la otra por el olor de la chaqueta que aun tenia puesta.

**Buenooo.. espero que les guste el segundo cap. **

**y les quiero pedir que dejen reviews, quisiera saber que es lo que opinan respecto a mi nueva historia**

**gracias por leerr...xauxau**

**LEDY  
**


	4. Actos Por Impulso

Declaimer: los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, pero el fic fue creado por mí.

**Actos Por Impulso**

El sonido del despertador me sobresalto, lo apague de mala gana y volví a recostarme, pero era difícil volver a dormir después de un ruido tan molesto. Me levante de la cama de mala gana y me desperece, como toda las mañanas, ya era una rutina, todo siempre normal. Me estaba dirigiendo al baño cuando vi la chaqueta de Edward colgada en el asiento de mi escritorio, verla me dejo un tanto desconcertada, el fin de semana había decidido olvidar todo lo que paso y ya lo sentía como se hubiera sido solo un sueño, pero el verla de nuevo dejaba en claro que realmente fui a esa fiesta y paso lo que paso.

Baje a desayunar, Reené ya estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con su café en la mano y frente ella mis tostadas con un vaso de jugo.

-Buenos días ma – dije recorriendo la silla, pasa sentarme

-buenas Bella, que raro que te hayas despertado temprano, que paso? – dijo sonriendo

- Culpa del despertador – dije haciendo una mueca – además quiero llegar temprano, no entiendo unos ejercicios de Cálculo así que pediré ayuda a alguien.

-Me parece bien – dijo mientras yo asentía - que uses tu despertador – concluyo riendo. Yo puse lo ojos en blanco y luego me uní a sus risas. El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio.

-Iré por mi mochila y bajo – terminando mi desayuno y levantándome de la silla.

-está bien, eh….Bella, si quieres te puedes llevar el auto, me vendrán a recoger y hoy llegare tarde, tenemos una presentación y si sale bien iremos a cenar todos los de la oficina.

-ok, buena suerte, nos vemos a la noche – dije subiendo las escaleras. Entre a mi cuarto, me puse un poco de perfume y recogí mi mochila del piso. Fui hasta mi escritorio para recoger el libro de cálculo y vi la chamarra.

Basta Bella - me dije a mi misma seguida de un suspiro. No tenía porque trastornarme lo que paso, simplemente casi fui asaltada y alguien no apreciado me rescato. Solo eso. Además después de devolver la chaqueta todo volvería a la normalidad, nadie sabría lo que paso, e incluso podría fingir que fue una pesadilla, ni siquiera un sueño. Tome la chaqueta y la metí junto con el libro. Baje corriendo las gradas.

-Adiós mama – grite pasando por el umbral de la puerta. Conduje hasta el instituto, al llegar prácticamente estaba vacío, aún era temprano, aparque el coche bajo un árbol y salí en búsqueda de un asiento mientras esperaba que lleguen los demás.

Poco a poco se fue llenando el lugar, todos charlaban muy animadamente, vi a lo lejos a Ángela llegar en su auto junto con Jessica. Me vieron y se acercaron a saludarme, en el camino se les unió Catherine que recién había llegado.

-Bella…a que se debe el milagro, porque tan temprano? – dijo Ángela acercándose

- sí, mira lo radiante que esta el sol, deberías venir temprano más seguido – concluyo Jessica, mientras se escuchaban las risas de las demás.

-Buenos días a ustedes también chicas, ahora una no puede llegar al colegio temprano sin que la molesten?

-entiéndenos Bella, llegas temprano al colegio solo una vez al año, tenemos todo el derecho de molestarte- dijo Katy – te aseguro que vuelves a llegar temprano este año no te diremos nada

- como quisiera creer eso – dije en un suspiro. Todas nos miramos y estallamos en risas mientras nos dirigíamos a clases. Pasamos primero por la sala de música donde Jessica y Ángela se quedaron. Estaba acompañando a Katy al salón de gimnasia cuando vi a Edward y Alice al otro extremo del pasillo, viniendo en nuestra dirección, enseguida recordé la chaqueta que permanecía en mi bolso, las ganas de devolvérsela se hicieron presentes, así como las incertidumbre, qué pensaría Alice si me viera devolviendo la chaqueta de su hermano. Desvíe la mirada del frente, tenía la esperanza de que Alice no nos viera.

-Alice… - canturreo Katy. Mientras yo maldecía para mis adentros.

-Katy, como estas?, no te dijeron nada en tu casa después de mi fiesta?, te hice quedar hasta tarde – respondió Alice muy animada. Yo no quise mirar, me sentía nerviosa y no sabía porque

-No, por suerte todos estaban dormidos – dijo Katy muy divertida

-Me alegro mucho – hubo una pausa – Bella?? – dijo mientras yo volteaba a verla - Bella, como estas?, me conto Edward lo que paso, como se te ocurre irte sola.

Sus palabras me dejaron perpleja, no esperaba que se enterara, no esperaba que él le contara lo que paso. Mire a Edward por un segundo y de nuevo fije mi vista en Alice, trate de recomponer mi expresión de desconcierto lo mejor que pude.

-Estoy bien Alice, no fue nada – dije un tanto nerviosa. Katy me miro totalmente desconcertada, estaba segura que me mataría en cuando sepa lo que paso.

-como nada, si no hubiera sido por mi hermano, quien sabe que hubiera podido pasar – dijo en un tono un tanto preocupado

-esperen… - dijo Katy antes de que pudiera defenderme - no te fuiste con tu Reené después de la fiesta? – pregunto extrañada

-ehh…..

- No, se fue sola – dijo Edward interrumpiéndome

-Por qué? – pregunto Katy molesta

-Es que yo – el timbre de entrada a clases me salvo – Sera mejor que nos demos prisa

-Sí, nos vemos en la cafetería – dijo Alice despidiéndose con la mano

-chau – fue lo único que dijo Edward

-Espera….Edward, quiero devolverte tu chaqueta – dije mirando en su dirección. Él se giró levemente.

-Me la das luego – dijo encaminándose de nuevo a sus clases junto con Alice. Yo simplemente asentí y mire a Katy. Su rostro me mostraba claramente que estaba muy enojada.

-Te explico luego Katy

-Si hablamos luego – dijo molesta, dirigiendo se a sus clases. Yo suspire frustrada y me fui prácticamente corriendo a mi clase.

Las clases pasaron lentas, demasiado lentas para mi gusto, por suerte ninguna la compartía con Katy u otra de mis dos amigas ya que seguramente Katy les habría aviso lo ocurrido. Lo bueno es que me la pase pensando lo que le diría a Katy para que no se enoje tanto por no haber llamado a Reené como lo dije en la fiesta. El timbre de fin de clases sonó. Yo suspire, ese sonido anunciaba que era hora de mi juicio.

Al llegar a la cafetería, vi a mis tres amigas ya sentadas en nuestra mesa. Algunas veces nos acompañaban nuestros amigos Mike, Ben y Eric, pero esta vez no estaban. Al llegar a la mesa, las tres me miraron, pero solo Katy parecía molesta, las otras preocupadas.

-Bueno – dije mirando a Katy – lo siento en serio.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme, lo sientes?, Bella si no ibas a llamar a Reené, me lo hubieras dicho para que nos vayamos, no sabes lo peligroso que es caminar de noche?

_Si _ dije para mis adentros, ahora ya lo se

-Sí llame a Reené –dije sintiendo el impulso de mentir para defenderme – solo que no me contesto, así que decidí ir hasta la avenida por un taxi, sé que fue estúpido e inmaduro. Prometo no volverme ir sola – Al pronuncia lo último me sentí, como una niña pidiendo perdón a su mamá

-Hay Bella, la próxima te mato – dijo abrazándome

- Te matamos – dijo Jessica – pero suerte que Edward te salvo – añadió giñando el ojo.

-Sí, no sabes cómo te envidio por eso - dijo Katy, jugando y riendo nuevamente. Entendí que sucedido había quedado en el pasado hasta que vi por la otra puerta de la cafetería que conectaba, con los campos de entrenamiento. Tanya iba a la cabeza como capitana de las porristas, la seguía Leah, su "mejor amiga" y las acompañaban las demás porristas y entre ellas Alice. Siempre entraban a la cafetería como unas reinas, y muchos dejaban lo que estaba haciendo solo para mirarlas. La verdad yo nunca me detenía a mirarlas, ser porrista nunca me intereso, pero ahora la necesitaba a Alice. Para mi buena suerte, nos vio sentadas y se vino caminando toda sonriente hasta nosotras.

-Chicass….- dijo Alice con esa alegría típica de ella

-Alice.. – la saludamos a coro, mientras ella reía ante la bienvenida – que tal la práctica? – dijo Ángela

-La verdad, nos salió muy bien, nadie se cayó esta vez – dijo bromeando. Todas reímos

-Hay Alice – dijo Katy – y como se portan tus "amigas" contigo?

-Tanya y Leah?, bueno Katy ya te dije que no somos muy buenas amigas, pero nos llevamos bien.

-Solo se portan bien contigo porque estas en el equipo, aunque tú no eres como ellas. Alice se limitó a reír ante el comentario

-No lo creo, aunque la verdad no sé. A mí me caen bien

-Alice a ti todos de caen bien – dije jugando. Todas estallamos en risas, mientras Alice hacia una mueca y luego reía

-Bueno, iré a mi mesa, seguramente están quedando en practicar en la tarde

-Alice espera – dije incorporándome

-Si? – dijo Alice sonriente

-Me podrías hacer un favor? – dije titubeante

-Claro, Bella dime

-No sé si podrías entregarle esta chaqueta a tu hermano por mí, me la presto el día de la fiesta y pues quiero dársela

-Ah, pues vamos Edward se sienta en la mesa de a lado, te acompaño – dijo tomándome del brazo y jalándome en dirección a su mesa

-No Alice espera, espera – dije tratando de escapar

- Ahora volvemos – dijo Alice a mis amigas – Hay Bella, tú fuiste la que se prestó la chaqueta, así que tú la tienes que devolver, además mi hermano no muerde.

-Pero Alice, dijiste que me haría un favor

-eso no cuenta – Suspire rendida y deje de tratar de escaparme, solo sería un _gracias_ y me iría. Nada más.

-Bueno creo que no están quedando en nada, ya que Tanya está muy ocupada con mi hermano – dijo mirando la mesa de a lado

-Vez Alice, dásela tú, no quiero interrumpir

-Tranquila, Bella, no vas a interrumpir nada – dijo jalándome nuevamente hasta la mesa de Edward

-Hola – dijo Alice saludando a todos al llegar y sentándose a lado de su hermano, había una asiento vació alado de ella y con señas me indico que me sentara. Acaso estaba loca?

-Este… Edward – dije titubeante de tras de él. Se giró para ver quien estaba hablando – quiero devolverte tú….

-Después – me interrumpió – luego me la das. Yo me quede paralizada ante su reacción. ¿Por qué después?

-Pero… - empecé de nuevo

- No ves que estamos ocupados, además tu que estás haciendo acá – dijo Tanya interrumpiendo me. Yo me quede estática en mi lugar, sentí como la rabia subía hasta mi cabeza. Mire a Alice que también parecía en estado de shock y luego a Edward. Este último también me miró

-Después – dijo Edward nuevamente con un tono bastante hostil. Quería lanzarle su chaqueta en la cata y gritarle unas cuantas verdades a Tanya. La rabia me inundaba pero lo único que hice fue darme la vuelta y marcharme. Quería llorar, sentía mucha rabia. Antes de que llegue a mi asiento sonó el timbre de entrada a clases, recogí mis cosas y me fui a mi siguiente clase sin decir nada a nadie. Llegue a mi siguiente clase toda enfurruñada, ¿quién se creía que era?, no iba a cargar con su chaqueta todo el tiempo que se le antojara, no claro que no, no la haría.

Me pase el resto de las clases, pensando en diferentes insultos que decirle a la tonta pareja de novios, si me volvían a hablar de esa forma. Aunque sabía que no sería capaz de decírselos, me sentía bien imaginándolo.

Al llegar a mi última clase del día me encontré con Catherine, al verla recordé que me tocaba Calcula. Me senté en mi lugar y me di la vuelta para charla con ella

-Me vas a decir que paso? – dijo Katy extrañada

-Nada, fue Tanya, sabes cómo es

- Bueno eso lo explica todo, porque tenías una cara… dabas miedo- dijo riendo. Yo me limite a sonreír y me di la vuelta ya que el profesor había entrado al salón.

La clase se pasó rápida para mi sorpresa, Katy salió rápido del salón, ya que tenía que ir a casa de su Abuela. Yo me tome mi tiempo para guardas mis cosas y salí del salón con pasos lentos. Al llegar al estacionamiento Edward pasó a mi lado. Le llame, para darle de una vez por todas su estúpida chaqueta, él me miro de soslayo y siguió con su camino. Eso aumento más mi rabia. Me quede inmóvil en mi lugar, como podía existir gente tan egocéntrica e idiota.

Vi a Tanya entrar en el auto de Edward y un impulso me invadió todo el cuerpo y me encamine con paso firme hasta su auto mientras sacaba la chaqueta de mi mochila. Al llegar logre ver que están muy entretenidos besándose. Toque la ventanilla con los nudillos, ellos pararon y Tanya me lanzo una mirada envenenada, Edward se limitó a rodear los ojos y bajo la ventanilla del auto.

-Que no ves que estamos ocupados estúpida – se escuchó enfurecida la voz Tanya

-Tranquila Tanya, solo serán unos segundos además, además estoy segura que tus pulmones y hormonas me lo agradecerán, ya que debe cansar estar todo el día besando a todos los chicos del instituto – ella se quedó callada, y yo totalmente sorprendida, nuca había sido capaz de decir algo así a alguien. Edward tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír. Yo lo mire y la rabia volvió –Y Edward muchas gracias por prestarme tu chaqueta, pero no soy tu sirvienta para estarla cargando todo el tiempo y dártela cuando se te dé la gana – dije lanzándole la chaqueta a la cara – Gracias – dije alejándome del auto antes de que alguno reaccionara. No tendría palabras para defenderme.

Llegue a mi auto y me subí. Deje mi mochila en el asiento del copiloto y me lleve las manos a la cara. No podía creer lo que había hecho, yo no era así, siempre me quedaba callada. Respire profundo y el perfume de Edward se me había quedado en las mano, todo mi cuerpo se llenó de ese olor tan delicioso que tenía. Me obligue a reaccionar, estaba agitada, nerviosa, pero satisfecha por lo que había hecho.

**Holaa.....Aca les dejo mi tercer capitulo de este fic.**

**espero que les gustes**

**Me gustaria que dejen algun comentario para saber si les gusto o no**

**nos vemoss LEDY  
**


	5. Venganza

**Venganza**

-Hola Bella – saludo Ángela al verme llegar a la clase de gimnasia

-hola Ángela, como estas? – respondí, alegremente, hoy estaba de muy buen humor

-bien gracias, al parecer estas muy feliz

-Sí, presiento que hoy será un buen día

Nuestra atención se centró en el profesor de gimnasia al verlo llegar, traía consigo una bolsa repleta de balones de voleibol. Nos indicó que formáramos equipos y que hoy simplemente practicaríamos ya que junto con la directora tenían que supervisar al equipo de porristas. Eso me alegro aún más ya que no tendría que participar en ningún equipo. La verdad es que era bastante mala para este deporte y cuando lo jugaba lo único que obtenía eran burlas y buenas riñas.

Casi al final de la clase el profesor entro seguido de todas las porristas y la directora, para hacernos una demostración de sus nuevas rutinas.

Bufe por lo bajo, la verdad es que me aburría verlas, siempre era lo mismo y lo mismo y lo mismo. Estaba viendo lo bien que se movía Alice cuando Ángela me dio un leve codazo.

-qué?

-Por qué Tanya te mira de esa forma, como si te quisiera matar y no es la primera vez que la veo mirarte de esa forma – pregunto mirándome con el ceño fruncido

- No lo sé – le respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. Con hoy ya eran exactamente dos semanas desde que la hice callar, no le había dicho a nadie lo que hice y tenía miedo de que se vengara, sabía que ella no se dejaría. Tanya solo era de las chicas que les gusta molestar e insultar a las demás ya que nunca había visto que haga bromas demasiado pesadas, era como un perro que ladra pero no muerde, aunque yo podría ser su primera víctima, si es que no se había vengado de algunas antes.

-¿Segura Bella?, porque no entiendo porque tendría que mirarte así, si no le hiciste nada- me pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Segura – dije en un suspiro – vámonos ya tocó el timbre

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a la siguiente clase de Ángela, después de dejarla me dirigí a mi siguiente clase pensando en la mirada amenazadora de Tanya, pero me convencí a mí misma que no pasaría nada. Al salir por la puerta que conectaba directamente al estacionamiento, me encontré con Tanya y sus amigas, ya estaba preparada para una mirada envenenada, pero en cambio recibí carcajadas de todas ellas, no les di importancia y me apresure para llegar a mi siguiente clase, ya era bastante tarde. La clase de Francés paso bastante rápida, ni siquiera tuve que concentrarme demasiado, ya que repasamos una lección anterior. Salí del salón con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, al fin era hora de irse a casa, para poder estar a solas y tranquila, camine con paso apresurado por los pasillos para llegar al estacionamiento al encuentro con mi auto. Al llegar vi unas cuantas personas alrededor de mi auto, unos desconocidos, eso me desconcertó bastante porque mi auto no era de una marca reconocida y mucho menos digno de apreciar, era un simple Chevrolet antiguo a punto de caerse a pedazos.

-Perdón, perdón, voy a pasar – dije tratando de llegar a mi auto. Mis ojos no lo podían creer, todo mi ser quedo completamente paralizado al encontrar mis 4 llantas totalmente pinchadas, sin oportunidad de poder usar la de repuesto ya que no serviría de nada, así no podría llegar a mi casa o a algún taller automotriz.

Llegue a escuchar unas cuantas risas, posiblemente por la expresión de mi cara, pero no les di importancia, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Tanya, maldecí una y otra vez haber aceptado ir a la fiesta de Alice con Katy y haber hablado con Edward, haberle gritado a Tanya y esta última es lo peor que hice, quién me manda a insultar a una loca presumida. Todos se fueron alejando de mi auto, hasta que al final me quede sola, no sabía cómo volver a mi casa y ese no era el peor de mis problemas, mi peor problema era que haría con mi auto. De repente un bocinazo me hizo darme cuenta que seguía alado de mi auto como una idiota.

-Bella….¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?, veo que tienes problemas – preguntó desde su auto mi buen amigo Eric, compartíamos la clase de Literatura

-Hola Eric, no, está bien gracias – respondí sin pensarlo

-Por favor Bella no tienes en que irte – ante sus palabras vi nuevamente las llantas de mi auto y acepte. Verifique que mi auto estuviera asegurado y me subí a su auto.

-Gracias Eric, te debo una

-No te preocupes para eso están los amigos verdad? – dijo sonriendo. Yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza

-Y dime ¿por qué le hiciste eso a tu auto?

-Ahh…es divertido pinchar las llantas de tu auto, nunca lo has intentado? – respondí sarcásticamente, nadie en su sano juicio pincharía las llantas de su auto y yo no estaba loca hasta ese extremo.

-lo intentare – respondió riendo – Ya bueno dime quien te hizo esto

-lo mismo quisiera saber yo – Mentí

-Bien Bella fue un placer traerte - dijo estacionando frente a mi casa – espero que puedes arreglar lo de tu auto

-Gracias Eric y yo espero lo mismo – dije riendo

Entre a mi casa dando un fuerte suspiro y pensar que creí que sería un buen día. Me sentía tan cansada que estaba punto de botarme en el sillón de la sala y dormir hasta que sea el día de la graduación, la verdad es que no soñaba con ir a la Universidad, pero estaba completamente segura que sería mucho mejor que la preparatoria. Suspire nuevamente y con frustración me dirigí al teléfono para avisar a Reené de mi pequeño "accidente".

Abrí los ojos lentamente, estaba muy renegada porque un molesto sonido me despertó de mi descanso. Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta de que era mi celular.

-holaa? – dije con la vos pastosa, dormir un ratito me había dejado más cansada aun

-hola Bella, ¿por qué tardas tanto en contestar?, llevo un buen rato llamándote

-perdón estaba durmiendo, mmm ¿Qué hora es?

-sí me di cuenta – dijo riendo – pero ¿por qué estas durmiendo tan temprano?, son las 10

-¿quee? – no lo podía creer, recordaba haber entrado a mi cuarto alrededor de las 5 después de hablar con Reené, la cual no resulto enojada como esperaba, llegue a pensar que no creería mi historia de que justo yo pise clavos y pinche las 4 llantas de mi prehistórico Chevrolet, pero bueno, seguramente ya se habrá dado cuenta de que su hija tiene una mala suerte increíble.

-sí Bella ya son las 10, ¿estas enferma? – preguntó un tanto preocupada

-nono, para nada solo un poco cansada

-Pues qué bien!, porque te tengo una buena noticia- gritó toda emocionada

_Ohoh _- dije para mis adentros, lo que me diría no sería nada bueno

-Iremos a ver películas mañana!

-me parece bien, la verdad pensé que me harías asaltar un banco por diversión o algo por el estilo – respondí aliviada, no moriría nadie

-en la casa de los Cullen – continuo

-ESTAS LOCAAAAAAAAA! – grite exasperada. No iría a que una serpiente venenosa me coma enterita

-No te pongas así, por favor vamos…, Alice me invito, será divertido

-No pienso ir

-pero Bella, sabemos que no tienes nada que hacer mañana, es sábado, además las dos sabemos muy bien que te encanta ir a ver películas

-tú no sabes, tal vez mañana tengo una cita muy importante y no sabes nada al respecto

– si claro Bella, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

- Yo no tengo miedo – odiaba que me diga eso, ella sabía muy bien que cuando me retaban muchas veces aceptaba el reto, odiaba sentir miedo.

-Entonces paso por ti a las 5….nos vemos

- pero…

-nada – me corto – si dices que no tienes miedo iras conmigo

-me las pagaras – fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de colgara

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen junto con Katy, se me vinieron varios recuerdos a la mente, aquella noche fue totalmente rara, nunca me imaginé que me podrían pasar esas cosas a mí, ser salvada por Edward Cullen, el tipo más idiota del colegio.

-Vamos Bella?- me preguntó Katy para que bajemos de su auto

-Vamos – dije un suspiro, no entendía a que fui, sabía que ese no era nuestro sitio. Katy toda emocionada se apresuró a tocar el timbre de la entrada, mientras yo iba a paso tortuga. Alice nos recibió con la misma emoción que irradiaba Katy, ella estaba tan enamorada de Edward que no desperdiciaba ni una oportunidad y está según ella era una muy importante. Al entrar a su sala, vimos a su hermano sentado en un sillón individual, a Tanya y sus amigas en el más grande y a Jacob junto con Emmett en otro.

-que hacen ellas acá? – gritó un poco sobre saltada Tanya al vernos entrar junto con Alice

-son mis invitadas Tanya – respondió Alice firmemente, eso me sorprendió me sonó más a un reto que a una respuesta. Tanya nos miró feo a las tres y se sentó nuevamente – bien chicas, pueden sentarse junto con migo en el suelo, en la mesa hay refresco y bocaditos - dijo Alice sentándose en la alfombre de su enorme sala.

-gracias – respondimos al unísono Katy y yo.

Todos decidieron ver una película de acción y luego una de terror, cuando llegamos ya había empezado la de acción por lo que al final de la película no sabía ni cuál era el título, a decidir verdad tampoco le había prestado atención, prefería las comedias.

Tengo hambreé….- grito Jacob antes de que pongan la siguiente película. Edward y Emmett apoyaron a Jacob.

-pidamos algo de comer – sugirió Alice

-Por qué no cocinamos algo- sugerí

-Lo siento Bella, la empleada no está, salió de compras con mi madre – dijo Alice

-pero podemos hacerlo nosotros

-No seas ridícula – dijo Tanya mirándome a la cara – aunque pensándolo bien, te queda bien lo de ser sirvienta – Alice la fulmino con la mirada y luego me miro un tanto apenada

-Bella tu sabes cocinar?, sería un placer, probar tu comida – dijo Alice

-pero la idea es que todos lo hagamos

-Lo siento no soy buena cocinando y los chicos peor – agrego riendo – enserio me gustaría probar tu comida, te animas.

_Yo y mi bocota, _pensé para mis adentros – Claro Alice, porque no

-Genial, te mostrare la cocina, si te falta algún ingrediente Edward ira por el – dijo muy sonriente, se veía tan feliz. Su hermano la miró con cara de pocos amigos y puso los ojos en blanco. Y bien que necesitas – dijo abriendo la puerta de su alacena, su cocina era enorme

-mmm, creo que solo me hará falta crema de leche

-muy bien, mandare por el – dijo mientras salía por la puerta, con dirección a la sala

Decidí cocinar comida italiana, la cual consistía en fideo con crema y un poco de jamón, puse una olla con agua a hervir y me quede mirando por la gran ventana que tenía en frente, su jardín era enorme y muy hermoso.

-Acá esta la crema – dijo Edward atrás de mí. No me había dado cuenta del instante en el que llegó, ni sabía cuánto tiempo me había quedado mirando el paisaje, ya que el agua ya estaba hirviendo

-ah, muchas gracias

-De nada – estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando se escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la sala – creo que mejor me quedo, esa película me aburre. Y dime sabes cocinar? O nos piensas envenenar a todos

-Por qué piensas eso? – pregunte un tanto extrañada

-Creo que las amigas de Alice no te agradan y yo tampoco, así que….

-quédate tranquilo, no soy ninguna asesina. Simplemente me gusta cocinar

-Ya veo…..Esa cosa blanca es harina? – pregunto de repente, se notaba que era un tonto que nuca tuvo que hacer nada.

-Si – dije un tanto renegada. De repente tomo un puñado de harina y la lanzo contra mi cara. Me quede sin palabras, quien se creía que era para hacer eso, yo no era ninguna empleada que aguantaría sus bromas – Que te pasa?, estas loco, ¿por qué hace eso?

-Te lo mereces, por gritarme el otro día, quien te crees que eres para gritarme a mí – eso me enfureció más y tome toda la bandeja de harina y se la lancé con todo mi rabia. El quedo inmóvil en su lugar, en sus ojos se veía lo enojado que estaba y eso me agradaba.

-Pues eso te lo mereces, tú por engreído, fanfarrón y petulante. Yo no pienso aguantar tu forma de ser y si estoy acá es porque Katy y Alice son mis amigas, no me interesa tener una amistad como la tuya o de tus amigos – Me sentí tan aliviada por haber dicho todo eso

-Interrumpo algo? – pregunto Alice desde la puerta de la cocina. Yo me quede petrificada ¿habría escuchado lo que dije?.

**Hola chicassssssssss! lamento haberles hecho esperar tantoo**

**encerio, la verdad pence en dejar este fic ya q no tenia ningun comentario**

**acerca de el, pero ahora seguire, gracias x su apoyo!**

**LEDY  
**


End file.
